The illustrative embodiments disclosed in the present application are useful in systems including those for processing forms and more particularly are useful in systems including those for identifying a form version in a form processing system having a digital pointing device such as a digital pen.
Traditional paper based forms are used in many situations. Typically, a form will include pre-printed information and pre-printed boxes for data input. Such a traditional form might be filled in be a salesman in the field. In such a situation, a salesman would fill in some information on the form and send the form to a central processing location by mail or facsimile. The data on the form would typically be scanned or keyed in by an operator.
In using a traditional pre-printed form, the user fills in data input spaces using an ink pen. The user typically has no way of knowing whether the form being used is the latest version of the form or at least an acceptable version of the form. Accordingly, the user may submit an outdated form that cannot be processed.
A reference entitled Forms Automation System is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,999 issued Oct. 8, 1996 to Yaksich, et al. and is incorporated herein by reference.